1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and more particularly to a field effect semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a field effect semiconductor device, for example, an insulating gate MIS field effect device, is complicated in its gate electrode structure and its manufacture involves many photolithographic processes in relation to the formation of other regions, for instance, source and drain regions, and is time-consuming and poor in yield. Further, the insulating gate MIS field effect device has the defect that speeding up of its operation is impossible because a portion of low carrier mobility must be used as one part of an active portion. Moreover, in a junction type field effect device and the above-mentioned insulating gate MIS field effect device, the elements are required to be isolated from the next adjacent ones by an insulating region or channel cut region formed therebetween, so that it is difficult to form these devices with high density.